Hard Love
by BellatrixL.com
Summary: Seventeen year old Rose Weasley has been in love with Scorpius Malfoy for ever, but all he ever sees in her is a plain friend. Will Rose ever win his heart? Even when she is chosen as Hogwart's champion for the Triwizard Tournament, Scorpius still goes out with a mystery person...


_Author's Note_

_Hope you enjoy my first chapter of my first story. And my disclaimer. Hee-Hee!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_**Harry: Sirius, man, you said you'd give me a birthday gift! **_

_**Sirius: What do you want, Harry, me boy? **_

_**Harry: Here's my wish list:**_

_**Harry's Wish List**_

_**Harry Potter Series**_

_**Harry: Well, can I?**_

_**Sirius: Harry, me boy, you've already got all seven books and eight movies? Why do you want it again?**_

_**Harry: Well, I meant I wanted to actually own the series- like, buy it from J.K Rowling or something. **_

_**Sirius: I can't do that Harry, me boy. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. YOU DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. WE ALL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (WELL, EXCEPT FOR J.K ROWLING.)**_

Rose Weasley was reading when Lily Potter came into her room. She looked up from the book. Before she could say anything, Lily laughed evilly.

"Rose and Scorpius, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! They can do th-"

"Shut up, Lilsie," hissed Rose, turning scarlet red.

"_OH_, Lil' Rosie's embarrassed now, is she?"

"He's just nice, OK? He isn't mean or dodgy," Rose said blushing even redder.

"Ha-ha. If it weren't for my dad, Scorpius wouldn't be alive, so I wish Dad had just left him to burn!" sneered Lily to Rose.

"Go away, Lily," groaned Rose.

"I hate you!" muttered Lily, storming out of Rose's room with a red face.

Rose picked up a book from her table. There were lots of photos of Scorpius and her. She turned to a page which had a photo of them having their first kiss ever. They were running, and then jumping over the '_Lord Voldemort Died Here _Memorial, which was supposedly the place where Voldemort stood when Harry killed him. (It was covered in '_Majic Grafiti'_ and people over the years had sprayed things like 'Voldy was Mouldy!' and 'Millie was stood on the Mouldy Voldy spot!') Scorpius kicked the small stone boulder and spat at it and then they kissed.

She felt as if she was just punched in the stomach, as she looked at the page. This was not their first kiss. They had never kissed. All the photos in the book that showed them kissing were tampered. Rose had tampered with them to make them look like they were kissing because everyone had kissed before. All but her. She wished she was prettier. But the thing was, the thing she didn't know, was that she already had half the boys of the school dreamy over her.

"Hey, dinner's ready!" shouted Rose's mum Hermione from downstairs.

Rose carried on flicking through her photo book.

"Kids, come down right now or I'll send the Potters back to their home!" shouted Hermione.

Hugo and James scrambled downstairs.

"Albus, Lily are you coming down?" she called. "Rose, come down right now!"

Rose carried on flicking through her photo book. Albus and Lily came down.

"Rose, what are you doing?" shouted Hugo angrily.

"Are you looking at that stupid photo book, now?" screamed Lily.

"If you don't come down now, I'll take that photo book away!" shouted Hermione.

Rose's hand trembled slightly as she turned the page slowly.

"Rose, I'm going to confiscate your 9 ¾ ticket so you can't go to school!" screamed Rose's mother who was frustrated.

Rose grabbed her broomstick (and 9 ¾ ticket), opened her window and flew outside. It didn't matter anyway because it was a non- Muggle area. She was the Seeker of the Slytherin team, so she was a confident rider. She had had a terrible broomstick before; her Dad's old one. He was too fat to ride one now. Scorpius bought her a special new Nimbus 2 000 000 000 even though their families were enemies.

There was a shriek from the Burrow, distantly. Rose's mum's scream was deafening.

She saw Malfoy Manor in the distance and smiled. The gardens were full of happy flowers and it was a happy house. They had knocked down the dungeons where Ron and Harry had been locked in many years before.

Rose landed and put her broomstick by the door as she rang the doorbell. Draco Malfoy opened the door.

"Go away Weasel. You're a horrid nuisance! How many times have you come here this holiday? You shouldn't come if you haven't been invited! Stay away from my son-OK?!" he said impolitely.

"Please let me in, Mr Malfoy. I just wanted to wish him a happy birthday," she said as politely as she could.

"If you'll be snappy, get in and come straight out," Mr Malfoy hissed rudely.

Rose came inside quickly and went up the stairs to Scorpius's room. She knew the house so well she could draw a perfect map of Malfoy Manor if she wanted to. She heard a croaky voice and Scorpius's smooth, calming voice and the voice of Scorpius's granny. Rose had met Narcissa once before and Rose knew her as a very kind woman.

"Scorpius, get me some water, now," croaked the croaky old woman's voice.

Scorpius came out of a room hastily and bumped into her. He smiled at her, said," Hi Rose, I'll be with you in a minute," and rushed off to the kitchen. He came back and beckoned Rose closer to him. "My great-aunt's going to die," he muttered. "I hate her so I'm fine."

Rose could think of nothing better to say than, "I'm sorry, Scorpius. It must be a very hard birthday for you."

Scorpius invited her into the dark bedroom. A single beam of light shone through the curtain and the room was so dark Rose's eyes had to adjust to the darkness.

"Who's this?" moaned the old woman. Rose could see her grey frizzy hair and the old wrinkled face and the bent back of hers leaned against the white pillow. She was in a large four poster bed.

"I'm Rose," she said quietly. "Rose Weasley, miss."

"A Weasley?" thundered the old woman and she cackled like a witch. Then she returned to her normal croaky voice. "Well, if you must know who I am… I am Bellatrix Lestrange."

Rose jumped up excitedly. "Oh, Grandma told me all about you! This Muggle made a movie about us and Grandma called you a swear word when you were about to kill Aunty Ginny!"

Bellatrix sighed. "Yes, the old days when I was a killer… Did you know that I went to Askaban? Not entirely happy thoughts…" She paused and snapped, "Get me more water, Scorpius!" Then she fell asleep.

Everyone in the room except for Narcissa left the room. Rose followed Scorpius and after the water was delivered, they went to the Malfoy Gardens.

"Happy Birthday!" Rose exclaimed as they left the mansion and she gave him the sweets that popped in your mouth.

"Thanks," he said happily.

"In my dad's sixth year, your dad did something that made George ban your family from the shop," she said.

"I know," he said with a smile.

They took a photo of them together and walked some more.

"I like your dad," Scorpius said smiling. "He saved my dad's old best friend and your uncle saved my dad's life."

They walked back towards the house slowly.

"I can't wait till school starts," Rose said dreamily. She laughed and said, "I'm probably the most awkward student ever because Mum and Dad always make me 'send Neville their love'!"

Scorpius sniggered and he giggled. "Wow, how embarrassing for you," he laughed.

Mr Malfoy ran up to Rose and hissed unkindly, "Get out. You've been here for more than an hour!"

"Dad," Scorpius moaned. "I want her here. She's my friend. She is a Slytherin. Come on Dad!"

"A Slytherin?" said Mr Malfoy, who was suddenly kind to her. "That is good. A Slytherin Weasley!"

Malfoy shook her hand and walked away.

They entered the house of the Malfoy family and sat on a couch in the sitting room. Although a few members of Scorpius's family had been to Askaban, the Ministry of Magic still let Mr Draco Malfoy work there.

There was a knock on the door and Scorpius went to open it. Rose heard the voice of her cousin Albus: "Is this your birthday? Where's Rose? I need her now. That's her broomstick." He added, though it seemed so strange: "You're pretty cute."

"Thanks, you're cute too. Well, yeah, she is. Do you need her?" Scorpius said.

"We're having family photos taken," Al said.

"OK, cutie." Scorpius said, making way for Al to enter the room.

Rose came out of the room and said, "Oh," to Al.

"Hi Rose," he said. "We're having photos taken so we can send them to Teddy and Victoire to put in their house. Dad doesn't seem too happy… I don't know why but let's go." He turned to Scorpius. "Bye, bro!"

"Then I'd better go, Scorpie. See you in September," she said.

She and Al took off into the sky. The wind hissed in her face and whistled in her ears. The rain poured down and everything was blurry; even her own thoughts were blurred. Al went through the kitchen door.

She came in through her bedroom window. She was wet and soggy but she didn't care one bit. Rose slid the tampered photo into the photo book and flicked through it. One more page of their photos and their book would be complete.

"When _is_ she coming home?" Hermione's voice could still be heard from Rose's room in the attic.

"Not that I want to go to have our photos taken," snorted Harry with disgust.

Rose flicked the page.

"Dad, why don't you want to have our photos done?" asked James loudly.

"It's… well, Colin Creevey, Guy in the D.A, Colin Creevey's the camera guy, yer know…" Harry replied uncomfortably. "I thought he died."

"Who's that?" asked James.

Rose turned the page.

"Boy in the D.A who fought in the Second Wizarding War," Harry muttered.

"Hi Dad." Rose heard Al's voice from downstairs.

"Did you find her?" asked Hermione, curiously.

"Yep, she's upstairs," replied Al casually.

"I need a word with her," Hermione said under her breath.

"I'll go," Harry said quickly, recognising Hermione's anger and fury. "Please."

Rose heard the footsteps on the stairs and she slammed the book shut and put it into her bookshelf hurriedly.

"Rosie, are you there?" asked Uncle Harry awkwardly.

"Yep," called Rose. 'Rosie' didn't suit her anymore. It had until her father pointed Scorpius out in the station and told her to beat Scorpius in everything. Since she saw him, for the first time, she felt that she had to be a Slytherin and this changed her life. She had been in love with him since the first time they met.

Harry came into the room quietly.

"Your mother is angry," he said, smiling.

"I know," Rose muttered, looking at the floor.

"Go downstairs, Rosie," he sighed.

"One minute, please," pleaded Rose, staring up at her photo book.

"What's that?" Harry strode up and pulled the book out of the shelf.

He saw the lock on the side of the book and looked at Rose.

"What do you have to do to open this?"

Rose shrugged, staring at the window on purpose. "Why should I tell you?"

Harry paused. "Well, no offence or anything, but I really love this cover," he commented sarcastically.

"Thanks," Rose said, admiring her cover which said, 'I HATE EVERYONE IN MY STINKING FAMILY!' everywhere on the dark blue cover. They both laughed, the world not being dark and unknown to her anymore, it seemed. Like the old days when she was part of the family.

"Come on, Rosie! How on earth do you open this book?" he repeated.

"It's my diary; don't read it!" replied Rose, coolly.

"Why does it say 'Photo Book' faintly on the cover, then?" demanded her uncle impatiently.

He tapped the lock with his right hand and a metal snake slithered out of the keyhole. It was green and shiny, and represented Slytherin.

"Bet you don't know what to do now!" Rose smirked at him.

Harry looked at the metal snake and smiled a bit. "I'm good with snakes," he said plainly.

"Were you a Slytherin?" asked Rose curiously.

"No," Harry said.

Rose looked out of the window, disappointedly. When she looked back at him, he was concentrating on the snake, as it coiled round Harry's hand.

"Hhhhhssssssasaaassssaaa," he whispered. "Hhhhsssssaaaahhhhhhhssaa."

"Hey, you're gonna kill yourself!" shouted Rose. "Don't do that!"

The snake reluctantly snapped round, bit Harry's finger, and disappeared through the keyhole. The book snapped open in Harry's hands and he was free to look through the book.

"That wasn't how to do it," Harry said disappointedly. "I thought it might be right, but I was-"

Here Harry gave a shriek which was similar to one Rose's mother would give.

"But-but… is that you snogging _Scorpius_?" He was almost shouting now, red faced and almost angry. "You and him? Together? You gotta be joking! Man, I'm ashamed of you, totally! Like, I was always enemies with his dad, so you gotta be joking!"

"Sorry, but we're in love, totally," Rose said awesomely. "Yep, so don't you get in the way?"

"Excuse me, but I can get in the way because his dad literally owes me his life so I can kill Scorpius or Malfoy any time I want," sneered Harry, with a boastful tone to his voice.

Rose screamed at him: "IT'S MY LIFE AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!"

Harry slammed the book onto her desk and shouted," How long have you been with him?!"

"Since my first year," she scowled.

"What?!"

He dragged her out to the hall. "Teddy and Victiore are coming today," he hissed, "to talk about their wedding."

"Great," she said. She hated stupid Teddy and Victiore. "I don't care."

"Right," Harry said, uncomfortably. Rose knew that he thought that Teddy's dad was a super hero or Harry's role model or something like that. He at least liked Teddy's dad.

"So what?" Rose hated Harry and liked to annoy him. "They don't mean anything to me."

"Shut up." He had gone bright red with rage.

"So what?" Rose said.

Harry had gone red with fury. "I'm your godfather, so you have gotta do what I want."

"Why should I?"

"They are coming," he continued, redder than ever. "Be on your best behaviour. Your mother and father AND ME will be forever angry if you aren't good. Don't dare to say anything of your RELATIONSHIP with HIM."

"Whatever," she muttered.

Harry pulled her down the stairs furiously in silence.


End file.
